I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motor-powered golf cart, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting an optional roof assembly thereon.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Motorized golf carts are now commonly used on golf courses through the United States. Such carts generally comprise a frame from which is suspended a set of front and rear wheels, the front wheels being steerable and the rear wheels being driven by a DC motor from a battery power supply or by an internal combustion engine. Supported on the frame is a molded plastic body including a front cowl, open sides for ease of ingress and egress and a seat for accommodating a driver and usually one passenger. Behind the seat is an open trunk space for accommodating one or more golf bags.
Some golfers prefer being exposed to the sun and, therefore, prefer not to have a cart with a roof assembly mounted on it. Others, however, desire to be shaded from the sun and protected from rain or drizzle and thus prefer their golf cart to include a roof.
In the past, it has been the practice to attach the optional roof assembly to the cart by attaching the front roof support braces to the molded plastic cowl by drilling holes through the cowl and then passing threaded bolts through the front support braces, through the holes in the cowl and through a suitable backup member which then clamps the bracket to the cowl when nuts are assembled to the threaded bolts. This method of attachment has not been altogether free of problems, especially when certain types of plastic are used in molding the cowl portion of the body. Certain plastic materials are quite flexible and resilient and when clamping to those types of materials, the roof assembly tends to sway as the vehicle traverses uneven terrain.